Katara and Zuko's thoughts
by OpalDragonStar
Summary: Ch 1: Aang tells Katara something after he awakens from Azula's attack. Katara's POV. Ch 2: Zuko and Mai are on their way home to the Fire Nation. Zuko's POV.
1. Katara's Dilemma

This drabble takes place after Azula strikes Aang with lightning back in Ba Sing Se. Aang was awake for a little while and was talking to Katara. And he tells her something she never would have expected, especially after all that's happened.

Katara's PoV

_I'm still trying to calculate the information that just entered my head._

"Let me get this straight...the Blue Spirit...you saw it when Sokka and I were sick? And the Blue Spirit was...Zuko?!" I asked Aang in shock. He was still just getting his head together, even though he's been awake for a little while now.

"Yeah, it's all true..." Aang had answered.

"How come you never told us?" I asked, still confused.

"Well, I don't know...OW!!" Aang clenched his chest with his hand.

"Aang! I think you should rest some more."

"Okay." He said, then he lay down to go back to sleep, to recover more.

While Aang was sleeping, I went over to my bed and started writing what Aang told me, in my diary.

_This is the story Aang told me...I pretty much believe him (I don't think he's hallucinating, he's healed pretty well to be in any kind of delirious state or anything.)_

_Way back when Sokka and I were sick and bedridden, Aang went to find some medicine for us. _

_While he was gone, he said he met a crazy old herbalist woman, who told him the cure to help us, got attacked by Yu Yan Archers, and captured. When he was in the fire Nation jail cell, he said the "Blue Spirit" came into his cell...the most shocking part of Aang's story was not that the "Blue spirit" turned out to be Zuko, (don't get me wrong, that __was__ surprising news) but, the thing I don't understand is...that Zuko freed Aang! _

_Zuko helped Aang...why? I don't know, but since that's what happened, then that means what Zuko told me back when the two of us were imprisoned in the Crystal Catacombs...was true! He isn't evil. He never meant to harm us. And the only reason he chased the Avatar was to restore his honor that he lost years ago...but...No! Zuko's a __traitor__! In the Crystal Catacombs, he promised that he had changed, and was a different person! He could've helped us fight Azula! But instead he fought alongside her...But then again...he __did__ free Aang! Even though he could've kept him locked up in that prison cell, or worse! If he was truly evil. I think he just has emotional problems that he needs to work out. I can't speak for anyone else in our group, but I, however, hope Zuko realizes what's right and what's wrong..._

_So I can't help but wonder...if we'll end up fighting Zuko, or alongside him in the end..._

_But I...I believe in him! I believe he has a heart and that he'll choose the right path!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Just a little drabble I wrote, I just wanted to get something up onto so here it is. And it's my first drabble, so it's not the best. Also, I wrote this a long time ago, before the premiere, so I know it's different than what actually happened.


	2. Zuko's inner conflict

This drabble takes place after Azula strikes Aang with lightning back in Ba Sing Se. Zuko and Mai are traveling home to the Fire Nation together. And Zuko can't help but wonder if he's doing the right thing, by going back, or not.

Zuko's PoV

_I wonder...am I doing the right thing? I'm going home, and I'm getting my honor back...so why do I feel that I've made the wrong decision?_

"Zuko?"

"Huh? What? Oh...hey Mai..." I said after turning around, realizing it was Mai who called my name.

"What are you doing over here? And, were you just...talking to yourself?" She asked.

"..." I didn't say anything.

"Humph...what's your problem?"

_sigh_ "I...need a while to think." I told her.

"You know, you should be happy! You're going home, where you belong. You'll have your honor, your throne, and your father's love back!!" Mai said to me, then I frowned because I was thinking of other things. Then she kissed me, I don't know why. It didn't matter though, it didn't change how I felt.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for a while." She said as she started to walk back inside the ship. I looked over, still frowning, and saw her wink at me before disappearing.

_...This is all so sudden. For three years now, all I wanted was to return home. But this...it seems to good to be true! And, I was just talking to Mai, but why does it seem like I was talking to--no, it couldn't be. But uncle...we should be returning together. Why did he help the Avatar? He should've helped us fight the Avatar back in Ba Sing Se!..._

"No!" I said outloud, shaking my head.

_No, he didn't betray us, he didn't do anything wrong, Uncle was doing the right thing. But I...I'm the one who betrayed __him__. I'm doing all this for a false love..._

_I don't feel right, I feel an emptiness inside me. I mean, I do miss uncle, but there's something else. Something's missing. But what?_

_...That girl. The Avatar's friend, that Water Tribe girl, her name was...Katara! That's it! We were in the Crystal Catacombs together. She told me she lost her mother to the Fire Nation...just like me. And after all I've done to her and her friends, after chasing them down, she was still willing to help me. She had some special water and was going to use it to heal my scar! I can't believe this...what have I done?? I'm leaving all the nice people, the good side of things...and for what?! For something I can never get back!_

I clenched my teeth together.

"Aarrrhh!!" I couldn't help it, I got so angry that I punched the railing I was leaning on and dented it.

"Zuko?!" I heard Mai calling me.

"Oh great" I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I feel fine!...just fine..." I said walking away from her.

_I couldn't stop thinking about Katara after that. I hope that someday I can apologize...but I don't think I'll ever be forgiven for what I've done._


End file.
